Where Dreams Can Take You
by iWolfAngel
Summary: I have ridiculously long, and vivid dreams, and most of the time, they inspire ideas for fictions or drawings. This dream in particular did just that, but in such a way that it has given me writers block for my other stories. Since I cannot get it out of my head, I thought I'd make it into a fic. and post it here. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pain was all I could feel as slowly I awoke, my eyes stayed shut, and the smell of burning rubble filled my nostrils. Everything hurt as if I had been hit by a truck and thrown off a mountain side. I gripped the loose rocks under my hand as I groaned, trying to push myself on my back so I could breathe without dust filling my throat, though this only caused me to cough. Out of my knowledge, three hunters stood behind me, silently watching with their weapons drawn. One was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, clad in black, holding a long sword. The other, short with red hair and long beard, equipped with axes. The third had pointed ears and long blonde hair, wearing a dark green tunic with a loaded bow in hand. They stared as I struggled, slowly lowering their weapons.

"I wonder what land this one strides from, ill equipped for such weather." The man murmured to his allies as he put away his sword.

"Perhaps from the heavens, a fallen star?" Guessed the elf.

"Or perhaps a poor lass that was at the wrong place, at the wrong time." The dwarf grumbled. It was then I realized I was dressed in my night clothes, a dark tank top, with gray tights, my golden blonde hair lay in the dirt, and my white skin was made dark from the ash, blue eyes still closed.

"How might we deal with her?" The pointy eared one inquired, putting away his arrow.

"Well, we can't just leave her here, the dead will tear her to pieces!" The shortest one stated while putting his axe away.

'The dead?' I thought to myself, eyes springing open. To my surprise, I was in the center of what looked like a once busy city, though now looked destroyed. Skyscrapers were toppled over, or were missing large portions of structure, with burn marks covering the paint and tile. Clouds covered the sun that lingered above, leaving a dim, eerie light upon the land.

"We know not if even this woman can walk, though we must remember the evil that catches up with us in each passing second. We do not know how to stop them, and she would slow us down immensely, and get us all killed." The man paused, gritting his teeth as if to silence his harsh words. "The kindest thing we could do is end her suffering."

"No, wait...!" I struggled through more coughing as I pushed myself to my knees, hunching over as pain flew up my spine. They all jumped back, weapons pulled and aimed at me again. "The dead..." I struggled. "They are walking, aren't they?"

"How do you know this?" Hissed the elf, looking down the shaft of his arrow as she fell backwards onto her butt.

"Heh... because it's the most common legend from where I come from." It hurt to breath, to sit there, but I didn't want to die, I had to do something. "Look, I can help you..." I grunted, becoming very dizzy. "But in return for information, you must get me somewhere safe, so I at least have a chance at surviving..."

"Why should we trust _you_?" The blonde one snarled in return.

"Look around you... Do you see anyone else who can tell you nearly all there is to know about these things? Face it... You may need my help as much as I need yours, and if we both don't get it... we'll all die." I chuckled slightly, knowing that I may have wrapped them around my finger.

"And what then would you have us do." The elf squinted at me with annoyance.

"They have an extremely hard time climbing things, and don't know how to open doors... My suggestion would be to find a stable building to take shelter in, preferably on the second or third floor... You don't want to go too high in case of an emergency." I explained to them weakly. The three looked at each other with a sigh.

"Gimli?" The dark haired man raised a brow at his companion.

"Do not look to me, you are the same race, Aragorn, you take her." The dwarf protested.

"Maybe Legolas should, he is, in fact, the strongest out of all of us." The man smiled at his friend who glared intensely at him.

"I have a bow and can fight from a range," the elf countered.

"They will still catch up if we cannot move fast enough, you would keep the same steady pace with her on your back, whereas I would not." The one called Aragorn argued.

"He's got ye' there laddie, better just give it up and grab the lass before we all become somebody's dinner." Gimli spoke with a grumble, nervously looking around.

"You would not say the same if you, in turn, had to carry her." Legolas growled before walking up to me. "I know not yet if you are a curse, or perhaps good luck in disguise, either way, you're a burden nonetheless." With that he grabbed my wrists and slung me across his shoulders, I groaned slightly from his firm and quick movements. "Hush, you have it easy, for now." He almost whispered. I couldn't tell how he had carried me, scouting out buildings and homes, most I'd turn down, saying they weren't suitable for our situation. Finally we came to a small apartment building, it was only three stories high, and the rooms looked exceptionally large,I insisted we take refuge there, for it seemed virtually unharmed compared to the rest. The others sighed and agreed, leaving the dwarf and man to scout out the stairs and hallways to ensure their safety, while the elf followed with me on his back. The two eventually chose a room in the abandoned building on the second floor, and closed the door gently behind us. I could hear the elf gritting his teeth as he walked towards a couch, he then grabbed my ankles and wrists, harshly setting me down on the cushions before taking out a dagger from the sheath on his back, and pointing it at my throat. "You have worked us long enough girl, I am tired of this." He growled while pressing the sharpened edge against my skin.

"Legolas!" The man hissed.

"No!" He barked back at the man. "You will tell us what you know, and I will spare your life. Now speak!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I giggled as I felt the blade pull at the goosebumps on my neck.

"Oh, you think you can threaten me like this and expect me to talk?" I smiled while the elf squinted at me, tilting his head to the side with confusion. "Go on, kill me." I urged with the pain from before still shooting through my bones. "Then you can leave here without any information, and would have done all that work for nothing." I snapped, gently pushing against the dagger until he quickly stepped back and put it away. "There, good boy." I probably shouldn't have said that to him, but at that moment I felt invincible, and wasn't concerned of how that would play out later in this journey. His eyebrows dropped in anger as he glared in my direction. Carefully I pulled myself up, gripping the couch weakly to sit up and face the rest.

"I apologize on behalf of my friend here. He can go much longer without eating than us, so he has been giving up his share of food so we may have more to eat." Aragorn sighed while glancing between the two.

"You mean to say you haven't been looting the buildings you stayed in?" I asked in surprise. They just stared questionably at me. "Well, I guess you guys don't look like you're from a city alike to this." I spoke while pushing myself to my feet, though unfortunately for me, my knee had refused to cooperate and I began my descent. I stuck out my arms just in time for Gimli to reach out and catch me before the ground could, I clinged to his strength as to not make any noise, hoping he was able to bare my weight.

"It's alright lassie, I got ye'." He murmured while helping me to my feet. He held my arm tightly as I walked, staying by my side so I wouldn't stumble again. The kitchen and living room were separated by a wall that had an opening on each side to enter, I made my way in there, and opened the fridge, where plenty of drinks, and rotten food were stored. I took out one of the water bottles and held it up for the others to see as they walked in.

"You may not be used to seeing water in a plastic container, but as long as you don't have it exposed to much sunlight, it is safe to drink. Looks as if there are some unopened juices in here too, which are safe as well, despite them not looking as you're used to." I explained while shuffling through the last silver box. "Take what you need out of here, it doesn't look as if the residence is coming home." I stepped away from the fridge for the others to look inside, and using the counter as support, made my way to a door placed at one side of the kitchen. I opened it to discover exactly what I hoped for, a pantry. "Whoa, you guys know how to pick 'em!" I gasped as the light from the setting sun lit up all the cans. The three stopped from gathering the drinks and looked towards me.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked immediately. "What did you find?"

"Food." I smiled while looking back at them. "Check in the cupboards for dishes and in the drawers for utensils, and a can opener if you can find it." I instructed while collection emptying the cold room of all it's goodies hidden inside.

"'Can opener'?" I heard the elf question.

"Just bring out everything you find." To my surprise, they did as they were asked without question, I guess with the offer of food they didn't feel the need to argue with a stranger. Once everything was laid out neatly by the stove, I shuffled over to search for the tool I needed to open the metal tins that outweighed the boxes of breakfast foods and treats. I found the odd looking contraption almost immediately and quickly brought over a can. "Now, these are supposed to be warmed for a more enjoyable meal, but I don't see the harm in eating it cold, despite the strange taste it may leave." I clamped the opener down on the tins top and twisted the handle until I could remove the top, I did this two more times before pouring them into bowls and putting spoons in the cold stews, serving it to the hunters.

"What is this sorcery?" Aragorn mumbled while examining the vegetables and meats in the dark brown liquid.

"They all looked to be cooked to perfection! Why are they placed in these metal tubes?" Gimli spoke while doing the same.

"And why haven't they yet gone bad?" Legolas didn't sound very trustful of what I have offered them.

"They aren't spoiled because they haven't expired." I answered while opening a can of tuna for myself, sticking a fork in it while leaning on the counter to face them. "Look it's not the best for you," I began while mixing the juices around in the can, "but what do you want for nothing? There is no time to raid nor is there anything here that can fill you up as much as that can. You all need energy for the day to come, I wouldn't be going around refusing just anything. The date it goes bad is like 2020, you'll be fine."

"2020, what year is it now?" Aragorn inquired with a raised brow.

"2015 from where these all come from." I responded

"That is a long time for food to last, lassie, are you sure that's correct?" Gimli squinted at me. I nodded and took a bite of the white flaked fish. The elf smelt it while the man examined, though the dwarf didn't ask any more questions, he took a spoonful and chewed the meat, carrots, and potatoes he received. Soon after a smile grew, everyone stared at him, awaiting his review. "Why this is strangely new! How can something stay in a closet so long still have such a taste?" He questioned before taking another bite. His two friends looked curiously at each other, before they too tried it, giving them a spark of delight in their eyes.

"Perhaps you are right," Aragorn paused from eating. "We should not be so quick to turn down food, cold or warm." I giggled at them, feeling a sense of pride seeing their gentle smiles placed almost secretly on their lips.

"See bowman, I'm not such a burden after all, now am I." I winked at the elf as he glanced up at me.

"Do not make me lose my appetite." He murmured before taking another mouthful, not expecting me to laugh as I did after.

"As if that's possible." I said sarcastically. "Go on gentlemen, sit down and relax. I'll try to make some of this stuff a little easier to pack for when you go tomorrow." My voice slowly trailed off, becoming monotone along the way.

"Not all of it, there still must be some for you." Aragorn insisted.

"No, you guys worked to get to this place, not me. There are plenty of other rooms in this building that may have food, it'll be fine." I countered before turning away from them and organizing the new found supplies. They said nothing more, and sat down at the table that stood before the living room carpet. Silently I gathered up bags and containers, placing everything together while picking at the tuna I had opened for myself, trying to eavesdrop on what the three were talking about. Slowly I crept up to the corner, inching as close as I could so I might hear their whispering as the darkness filled the room, and the moon left a calming blue light on the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are not seriously telling me you wish to leave this young woman alone here." Gimli growled in a hushed tone.

"She will slow us down immensely, she'll get all of us killed." Legolas hissed.

"She just found us a place to stay away from the beasts, and a mountain of food to eat. She has saved us." Aragorn protested.

"We would have been fine without her," the elf persisted.

"We are better off with her-" the dwarf was suddenly interrupted, though I could not hear what did it, I inched just a little bit closer, and before I could blink, a green tunic whizzed past me, and silent hands were pressed against the wall on both of my side. I quickly covered my head with my forearms and ducked away from the towering figure.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" Legolas snapped.

"Uhm... Err... I was just..." I stuttered.

"Just what, curious?" His dark voice was made all the more threatening with the lack of breath in his words.

"Legolas." The man barked in a whisper. After a moment of his eyes piercing through me, he pushed off the wall and stepped back, giving me room for air.

"I... I just didn't want to interrupt, I still have to teach you all more about the dead." I laughed nervously.

"And about yourself, what is your name, lassie?" Gimli inquired.

"M-my name?" I responded, the dwarf nodded as I stood straight again, shaking slightly. "It's Kaitlin..."

"That's a strange name, one I have never heard before. Does it have a meaning?" Aragorn spoke softly.

"My parents told me it means 'pure of heart'." I answered. The man nodded, and with a smile, introduced him and his friends, and told me about their races and royal connections. All the while we made our way from the kitchen and to the couches in the living room, these individuals had the most interesting of stories, it was amazing to hear.

"And yet, since we have arrived, the undead seem to be our hardest task, we have no idea what they are, or how to stop them." I smiled at Aragorn's smooth transition.

"And it is about time you tell us, and keep to your word." Legolas added, I sighed.

"Yes, yes, I will." I assured. "The walkers are men whose minds have been taken over by a parasite that kills the host and takes over the vessel. When it takes over the brain, it only keeps the primal instincts portion alive and leaves the rest for dead. The walkers will go to sound, noise, or the smell of fresh meat to feast on. The parasite is passed through the infected bites and scratches, and the only way to kill them is to destroy the brain." I ranted, going into detail about when to light fires and eat, what they can and can't do. The three seemed to stop breathing as I spoke, not wanting to miss a word, which was nice, but a little intimidating as I examined their unblinking stares. "I will sleep on the couch tonight, so if one manages to get in, my screams of being eaten will wake you, you can kill us both and hurry away from the building. If one of you snores, you stay in a separate room from the rest. Keep your doors closed at all times." I instructed.

"It will not come to that." Gimli spoke up suddenly. "We will take shifts and protect each other, as we should."

"No, you guys have worked hard enough, you know how to find food now, how to kill those things, and as much as I wish I could say I can help, I can't. They freak me out, and it's very unlikely I'll be able to fight them efficiently." I noted. They all went silent. "Please, you need your strength to get home, your people need you! One night of peace won't hurt you." I insisted. We argued for a while more, though the elf kept quiet. Eventually I won, and reluctantly they went to find rooms to stay in, I believe two shared a queen sized bed. I used the blanket on the back of the couch to curl up into, and almost instantly fell asleep. Morning came fast, and I was up at the first inkling of light, and to my surprise, I wasn't back in my own home, I was still lost in this strange place. I knew I would be slow to move around, so I did not force myself back to sleep. I struggled to get up, and out of the suite and into another close by that I knew was safe. I searched through all the closets of all the rooms on the second floor until finding the right fitting clothing for me. I threw on dark blue skinny jeans with red stitching, a light gray shirt that stuck to my skin uncomfortably, and a black hoodie, it wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. By the time I was all dressed, it must have been at least ten in the morning, I snuck back into the room the others stayed in to see them all making ready to leave.

"Where were you?" Grunted Legolas before he even looked up at me.

"Just off looking for new apparel, it's hard to find anything that fits me properly." Aragorn smiled at me while I spoke.

"Would you not prefer a gown, my lady?" He inquired. At this point, the other two looked up to examin me.

"Nah, I'm not too much of a dress person. Besides, I shouldn't wear anything loose fitting on me, though it may be warmer, if I get caught on something, I'll just be good as dead." I explained while looking at the blue jeans. The man shrugged and nodded, then continued on with organizing his bag as the other two examined my choice in clothing.

"Is that a normal outfit to wear where you are from, lassie?" Gimli raised his eyebrow.

"Why yes!" I replied quickly. "Though personally, I'd prefer all black to attract more heat." Legolas sighed.

"Well although this may seem abrupt, we really must be leaving, time does not wait to discuss one's apparel." He picked up his bag and placed it over his shoulder, beginning to walk for the door. The dwarf looked at his friend with a shake of his head. I huffed and sauntered to the couch.

"You're right. You guys better get going." I looked back at them over my shoulder, and noticed they were all staring at me before they turned to leave. "One more thing." I murmured just loud enough for them to hear, they stopped. "Do not trust anyone in this world but yourselves. If there is a group that kills seemingly without hesitation, get away from them, because it's likely you'll be next." I continued my stride for the window to look into the city. "Now go, before the walkers find you." I didn't look back, I didn't want them to see how afraid I was of being alone. I listened for the lock of the handle on the apartment, signalling they left, and when it clicked, I covered my face as tears began to stream down my cheeks. I was alone, and injured, and in the distance, scavengers walked through the streets. The three hunters would make it away safely, but if the small group came here searching for supplies, I was afraid that they would kill me before I had a chance to get away.


End file.
